I Am Bad
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Michael Jackson meets someone fairly unlikely for him to fallen in love with and well things aren't what they seem. She is different than anyone that he has ever met. Her name Malaya McMahon, daughter of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.
1. Chapter 1

I Am Bad

BY: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: Michael Jackson meets someone fairly unlikely for him to fallen in love with and well things aren't what they seem. She is different than anyone that he has ever met. Her name Malaya McMahon, daughter of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Malaya McMahon and she is purely made up because this is purely fanfiction.

Character Information:  
Malaya Julia McMahon

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Born: January 15, 1970

Setting for story: Bad Period 1987

Chapter 1: LINUX CHAT

Malaya was sitting in her office all alone. She was actually preparing herself for the long grueling night ahead of her. She was supposed to make a live appearance with her brother Shane promoting the WWF. She didn't really feel like going out to promote her father's company she just wanted to stay home and be on the computer typing on her messenger to the person that she had talked to all the time when she was feeling out of it. She waited patiently for the person to get onto IM.

**Michael58 logged on.**

**Princess70: Hey Michael58.**

**Michael58: Hey Princess70. How are you?**

Malaya smiled as she began to type something.

**Princess70: I am alright I am a little tired, but tonight is going to make me more tired.**

She waited for him to reply. She ran a black painted finger nailed hand through her hair.

**Michael58: Oh really? Why would you be more tired? Shouldn't you be in bed shortly to begin with?**

Malaya chuckled and typed. "Only if you knew who I really was." She whispered to herself.

**Princess70: There is a major promotion going on tonight and I have to go. I don't really have a choice.**

888888888888

Micheal looked at the message confused. He began to type.

**Michael58: You have to go why?**

Michael waited for her to reply.

**Princess70: My father is a major business man. The whole family goes to these things. Too bad he isn't like Mr. McMahon.**

"Mr. McMahon huh?" Michael said as he ran a hand through his curly hair. "She must despise that man."He said typing up his next thing.

**Michael58: You don't like Mr. McMahon do you?**

888888888888

Malaya shook her head and laughed. "He has no idea." She said as she typed.

**Princess70: You really have no idea. **

"Malaya." Said a male voice that belonged to her brother Shane following a knock.

"Yes Shane?"

"Dad wanted to know if you were ready to go?"

"I am not give me some time alright. I have like three hours until this stupid thing commences."

"Alright please find something nice to wear."

"I will."

**Michael58: Why do you mind me asking why do you hate Mr. McMahon so much?**

Malaya turned her attention to the computer once again. She let out a sigh and began to type the reason why.

**Princess70: He is just a money hungry guy. He doesn't really know when to stop and then again he puts his children into the lime light and he never really asked them if they wanted to be in it. I hear he forces his kids to go to promotions that he has for his company. His wife is no better.**

She waited again to hear from him.

**Michael58: What is this promotion that you are going to tonight?**

Malaya took a deep breath as she typed the answer.

**Princess70: It is a music benefit promotion thing. Then again Mr. McMahon is going to be there.**

888888888888

Michael raised an eye brow. "The music benefit promotion? Huh... this girl has no idea that I am going to be there in person." He said as he typed.

**Michael58: You are going to be at it? Wow so am I.**

**Princess70: Oh really? Wait do you mean I get to see you?**

Michael smiled. "Cute this girl is cute." He typed.

**Michael58: Only if you want to meet up.**

Michael held his breath. What if this girl didn't want to meet him?

**Princess70: Well, it would be kind of hard to get away from my folks.**

Michael read the message over and over again. Hard to get away from her folks? Were her parents really that bad?

**Princess70: I am sure that I can get my brother to cover for me while I meet up with you.**

Michael smiled and typed.

**Michael58: What is your name by the way?**

**Princess70: Oh yeah we always seem to forget to introduce ourselves lol. My name is Malaya. People call me Laya for short.**

**Michael58: Beautiful name.**

**Princess70: Thanks. What is your name?**

**Michael58: It's Michael.**

888888888888

Malaya smiled. "Michael..."

**Princess70: What will you be wearing at this event?**

**Michael58: I will be wearing a red button up shirt and a pair of black slacks.**

"Sounds like Michael Jackson there." She said to herself.

**Princess70: Let me guess you will be wearing a glove too a white one?**

**Michael58: Yeah. And I will have a black hat on as well.**

**Princess70: A fedora?**

**Michael58: Yes.**

**Princess70: You sound like Michael Jackson there. **

888888888888

Michael chuckled. "You have no idea Malaya."

**Michael58: What will you be wearing Laya?**

**Princess70: I will be wearing a white button up shirt with a black business coat over it and a black skirt to match.**

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Business girl are we." He said with a smile.

**Michael58: Business girl?  
Princess70: You have no idea. I guess it is just in the family.**

**Michael58: How old are you?**

**Princess70: I am 17.**

**Michael58: You don't mind talking to someone older?**

**Princess70: Should I? I don't really mind. It is just in my nature to talk to someone more then ten years older then me. I guess you could say it is my working habits.**

Michael chuckled. "_Working habits huh? She must be hiding something from me."_ He thought to himself.

**Michael58: I will see you there then?**

**Princess70: Yes, around where we should meet?**

**Michael58: By the fountain.**

**Princess70: Time?**

**Michael58: An hour after the benefit starts.**

**Princess70: I will see you there then.**

**Michael58: You sure will.**

**Princess70: I have to go.**

**Michael58: Alright bye.  
Princess70: Byes.**

**Princess70 logged off.**

Michael smiled. "Well I can't wait to meet her in person. I wonder if she is the same as she is online."

888888888888

Malaya got up from her desk and went to her closet. She pulled the outfit that she was going to be wearing at the benefit. She quickly got changed and strapped a pair of her black high heels on. She put a diamond bracelet around her wrist and a pair of diamond earrings. She came out of her room and walked down into the main lobby of the house. She met up with both of her parents and her two younger siblings. "Shane?"

"Yes?" He asked looking up from his black dress shoes.

"Can I speak to you privately."

"Sure."

The twins walked away from their parents and sister.

"What did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know if you could detract mom and dad for a while at the benefit?"

"Why?"

"I am going to be meeting someone there."

"Oh who?"

"Michael."

"Michael who?"

"We never told each other our last names. I didn't want him to flip to find out that our father is a wrestling tycoon."

"True. Sure I can do that."

"Thank you so much Shane you are the best." She said pulling him into a hug.

"You are welcome you just be careful."

"I will."

"Good now lets go we have a Music Benefit to go to." He said grabbing onto her arm and dragging her towards their parents.

888888888888

Music Benefit Los Angeles California

The press was there announcing people that come into the Music Benefit.

"Here comes Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon with his wife Linda and children Malaya, Shane, and Stephanie. Miss Malaya McMahon what do you plan on seeing from this event."

Malaya looked at the reporter. "People helping children. That is all." She said following her family inside of the building.

"You shouldn't have spoke to the press Malaya." Said Vince looking at her.

"It isn't like you were going to talk to them. Why the hell shouldn't I talk to them."

"Well, next time don't talk to them."

"Fine."

888888888888

Michael Jackson had just arrived dressed in what he had told Malaya that he was going to be wearing at this event.

"Michel Jackson had just arrived. Mr. Jackson you are going to be meeting up with the McMahon family about a live visit from you in the near future what will you say to Mr. McMahon when he asks you to make an appearance on the WWF."

"I will be more than happy to make an appearance on the WWF and I will be making an impact on the show. I will be glad to meet up with his children and talk things over. Now if you excuse me I have the McMahon's to meet up with." He said walking away.

"There you have heard it from Michael Jackson himself. He might show up to one of the WWF events live."

888888888888

Vince looked at his oldest daughter. "Malaya you seem a little out of it?"

Malaya looked at him. "I am not out of it daddy. I am just tired."

"You are always tired." Said Vince.

Malaya's blue eyes went dark. "You do work me to the bone."

"Yeah but you do understand it is the best for you."

Shane looked at Malaya. "Malaya... sis you should go and get something to drink you are looking a bit parched."

Malaya nodded her head. "Thanks Shane." She walked away from her family. She walked towards the fountain and decided to sit on the edge of it. She ran a hand through her long blond hair and wipe tears that were forming at the edges of her eyelashes. She didn't want anyone to see her crying, a million dollar princess as her father would call her, but she wasn't that. Not anymore. She never really was a million dollar princess, she was just one of the girls that he would yell at all of the time.

Now she was just waiting patiently to meet with this Michael guy that she had met through the computer on the internet. How was he going to react that she was the daughter of a billion dollar wrestling tycoon.

"Malaya?" said of soft voice that sound like Michael Jackson.

Malaya's blue eyes went up the form of a man that was so close to her. Michael Jackson was standing right in front of her. "You're Michael Jackson."

Michael smiled. "So you are the Malaya that I was supposed to meet. I guess we both were hiding things from each other. You are Malaya McMahon daughter of the billionaire wrestling tycoon Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because people think that it is so fine and dandy being the daughter of a billionaire and I just work all of the time like I am some kind of singer. I am not even a singer and I shouldn't be working that much."

Michael shook his head. "May I sit next to you?"

"Sure." She said blushing.

Michael took a seat next to her. "I guess we both didn't want to tell each other our last names."

"Oh boy."

"What is it Miss McMahon?"

"Please call me Malaya or Laya. Mrs McMahon is my mother." She said holding in laugher. "I suppose you will get bored with me."

"Why would you say that?"

Malaya shrugged her shoulders. "I am the million dollar princess. My father doesn't appreciate me. He thinks I am going to be the next holder of the WWF and well... I want to do what I want to do."

"Oh?" Michael looked at the seventeen year old daughter of the major wrestling tycoon. "What would have you wanted to do?"

"I have been in the lime light since I was born and well I want to be in a different kind of lime light. I don't want to follow my dad's foot steps. I want to be a singer."

"A singer?"

"Yeah."

Michael smiled. "Well, then I would love to perform with you one of these days."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Michael Jackson?"

"Well, it isn't often that you hear a singer contacts his fans now do you?"

"No, I suppose not."

"I am supposed to meet your father... do you know where he is at?"

"Follow me." She said getting up.

Michael followed the seventeen year old girl towards where her parents were.

"Daddy?" Malaya said to her father.

Vince turned around. "Malaya... I see you met Mr. Jackson."

Malaya nodded her head. "He kind of ran into me. He said that he was supposed to meet up with you this evening about something."

"Ah yes. I remember."

"Hello Mr. McMahon." Michael said smiling at the older man.

"Hello Mr. Jackson. I have a question for you."

"What would that be Mr. McMahon?"

"Would you join us in a live television appearance backstage for WWF Monday Night Raw?"

Michael smiled. "I would love to."

"Great... wonderful. You will be having a live interview with my eldest daughter Malaya."

Malaya blushed. She was going to be interviewing her crush and idol on live television. She had to pinch herself, but it wasn't possible at the moment because she was with her family.

Michael smiled. "I would love to do anything for my fans and of course your fans that love me. Plus it will be my first live event."

Vince smiled. "I will see you this Monday then."

"Yes, Mr. McMahon it was nice meeting you."

"You too Mr. Jackson."

"Daddy I want to talk to Mr. Jackson privately is that alright?" Asked Malaya looking at her father.

"Of course Malaya you can talk to him."

She hugged her father. "Thank you daddy."

Michael and Malaya walked out of the benefit.

"So why did you want to talk to me privately Malaya?"

Malaya smiled. "I was thinking maybe when I turn 18 we could hang out more that is if you wanted to Michael."

"That sounds like a blast Malaya."

Malaya blushed.

"Maybe I could teach you a few things."

"I was wondering maybe we could still talk on IM?"

"Of course. Now you have fun at this benefit and I will be seeing you around Miss Malaya." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Malaya blushed even more. "See you."

Michael left Malaya standing there outside and he preyed to god that no one got a picture of him kissing her on the cheek. It would make the tabloids go insane. Not only that her father would be one angry fellow to deal with.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one enjoy. Tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I Am Bad

BY: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: Michael Jackson meets someone fairly unlikely for him to fallen in love with and well things aren't what they seem. She is different than anyone that he has ever met. Her name Malaya McMahon, daughter of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Malaya McMahon and she is purely made up because this is purely fanfiction.

Character Information:  
Malaya Julia McMahon

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Born: January 15, 1970

Setting for story: Bad Period 1987

Chapter 2: WE MEET AGAIN

Malaya had been busy working to the bone for the WWF making sure that everything was being run perfectly. Her mind was still very much up in the clouds. She couldn't stop thinking about Michael and talking to him at the Music Benefit that was just a few days before hand. Now it was Monday night and there was a live show in Los Angeles, California and she had to prepare herself to see Michael again. She was pacing back and forth in her office in the arena that they had given to her every time for the past two years as they booked the same arena in Los Angeles.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked running her hands through her hair.

"It is me Steph."

"Come on in Stephie."

Stephanie came into the room. "Laya are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah of course I am fine."

"You don't seem like yourself."

"Oh I am fine Stephie."

"You seem so out of it."

"Oh I am fine Stephanie don't push it."

"Daddy seems to be have over working you."

"He is." Malaya said, taking a seat.

"Wow... you look tired. Are you happy that Mr. Jackson is coming?" She asked sitting on Malaya's desk.

"I suppose you could say that Stephie." she said blushing.

"You are blushing. Do you have a crush on the King of Pop?"

"Me having a crush on the King of Pop is preposterous."

"You lie."

"No, I am just stating a fact."

"You like him. If you didn't why would you be meeting up with him outside?" Stephanie said prodding into her sister's love life.

"The reason why I am meeting up with him is because he will surely get lost in this arena. We have things every where. You know that."

Stephanie smiled. "You just don't want to tell me the real reason behind you meeting up with Mr. Jackson. You are afraid that I would tell daddy aren't you?"

"It isn't that Stephie. I don't know him that well."

"You like him?"

Malaya let out a sigh. "I suppose I do like him."

"Hey Laya... you have a message from a Michael58."

Malaya's eyes shot to the computer and saw that Michael was online.

"Can I read what you guys are talking about please?"

"I guess. Just keep your mouth shut." She said typing.

**  
Michael58: Hello Malaya.  
Princess70: Hello Michael.  
Michael58: What have you been up to?  
Princess70: Working.  
Michael58: Working for daddy Vince?  
Princess70: Lol very funny, but yes.  
Michael58: Just wanted to get a smile on your face Malaya.  
**

Malaya smiled.

"This Michael guy seems smitten with you." said Stephanie.

"Stephie do you know who Michael58 is?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No. I don't."

**  
Michael58: Malaya are you still there?**

"He is Michael Jackson."

"You mean The Michael Jackson is talking to you on your computer through IM?"

Malaya nodded her head. "Yes. I met him through here."

"Oh wow. Hey you better answer him."

Malaya chuckled and typed.

**Princess70: I am still here. Sorry about not getting back to you quickly like I have before.  
Michael58: That is alright.  
Princess70: Had to talk to my sister Stephie. She is sitting right beside me gaping.  
Michael58: Lol why is she gaping?  
Princess70: She just found out that you are The Michael Jackson the King of Pop.  
**

888888888

Michael chuckled. "_That girl."_ He thought as he typed out his next message.

**  
Michael58: When did you want me to meet you at the arena?  
Princess70: I am already here. I am taking care of some last minute business. Which is quite a lot. I want to make sure that this show takes off with out a hitch.  
Michael58: Would you want me to come there and help you out?  
Princess70: Michael you really don't have to.  
Michael58: Please let me help. It is the least I can do since I am making a live appearance on the show tonight. Please let me help you. I want to make sure that this show also goes on with out a hitch.**

Michael ran a hand through his curly black hair as he waited for her reply. A few moments had passed and she didn't reply back to him. "_Maybe she is thinking. Or maybe she doesn't want my help."_ He thought. He quickly typed up another message.

**  
Michael58: I don't have to come if you don't want me to.  
Princess70: I would love you to come on by.  
**

888888888888

Malaya looked at Stephanie in shock. "I can't believe you sent that."

Stephanie smiled. "You like him and don't say you don't. Come on Malaya you like him. You should just let him come to help."

**  
Michael58: I will be there shortly. I have to get ready. I will tell you when I am on my way there.**

Malaya looked at the computer in even more shock. Michael Jackson was coming to the arena early to help her? She couldn't believe it. She quickly typed a message.

**  
Princess70: What are you going to be wearing Michael?  
Michael58: I will be wearing a white shirt and black slacks with a black glove and my fedora.  
**

Malaya smiled. "Sounds like what he would normally do."

"Malaya I am going to go alright. You have fun talking to Michael tonight. Oh and by the way I have an outfit in my office that you should wear tonight. So come with me."

Malaya quickly wrote a message down.

**  
Princess70: I have to go for a moment Michael. Stephanie wants me to go to her office.  
Michael58: Alright.**

Malaya got up and followed her sister.

88888888888

Michael smiled. "_I wonder what she is going to be wearing tonight. I will find out soon enough. Hopefully she doesn't really mind me helping her out. I would like to get to know her a lot better then what I know of her now."_ He thought as he slowly got dressed in his outfit. He just hoped that things with Malaya would go well. He whistled as he put the finishing touchs on his out fit. He hoped that they would talk awhile before the show as they worked together. Maybe just maybe something more would come from this meeting of the eldest McMahon daughter.

8888888888888

Malaya went into her sister's office. "Ok where is this outfit at? Please don't let it be an outfit that is too skanky."

Stephanie nodded her head. "Just give me a sec." She said walking over to her closet. "I was thinking maybe since you liked Michael a while ago I thought it would be a good idea if we spiced up your outfit just a tad."

"What is wrong with what I wear?" Malaya asked, kind of insulted by Stephanie.

"I don't mean to insult, but don't you see how much you are turning into mom?"

Malaya sighed. "But this is what I am use to wearing."

"I know, but it is time to give it that singer style."

Malaya's eyes went wide. "Singer style?"

"Yeah I guess you didn't know that I knew that you liked to become a singer before dad tore down your dreams of becoming a singing idol. Dad was always kind of an a**." Stephanie said, with a shrug.

"You are eleven years old you shouldn't be cursing Stephie."

"Well, it is true."

Malaya let out a sigh. "I guess you are right."

"Beside I am sure Michael would love to see you in something different then wearing a business suit like mom."

Malaya nodded her head. "Ok. What color is it?"

"Well the top is red. I am sure daddy won't like it though."

"Why would you say that?"

"Remember what the divas wear sis?"

"Yeah...."

"Well, lets just say it is on the order of that."

"What?!"

"Don't yell at me. Geez. I am trying to help." She said pulling out the red top. She also pulled out a pair of black pants that had buckles on it. She also pulled a short croped jacket that matched the pants. She walked over to her sister. "Here."

"Are you sure Stephie?"

Stephanie nodded her head. "Yeah, besides I am sure that it will look good on you."

Malaya smiled. "Thanks Stephie."

"Well try it on sis. I want to see what you look like before Michael gets here."

Malaya smiled and went to the bathroom in sister's office and changed her clothes. She came back out and looked rather embarassed. "I can't believe that you had one of these shirts."

Stephanie smiled at her older sister. "I am sure Michael will love it. It will be a different you tonight. I thought it was time for a change and that is a good thing isn't it? I thought you would be a rock star by the time that you were 21 and you are only 17 now. Four years can change."

Malaya smiled. "I know."

"Now get back to your office and see if Michael is on his way."

Malaya hugged Stephanie. "Thank you Stephie."

"You are welcome. Go."

Malaya walked back to her office.

88888888888

Michael got back in front of his computer and typed up a message.

**Michael58: You there?**

Michael leaned back in his chair and waited for the young McMahon girl to answer him.

**  
Princess70: Yeah I am here. I just got back from my sister's office.  
Michael58: How did that go?  
Princess70: It went pretty good actually.  
Michael58: That is good to hear. I wanted to let you know that I am getting ready to leave now to meet you there. Where will we meet at?  
Princess70: Outside of the main lobby of the arena. Make sure that no one sees you alright. My father will be rather upset if he sees you here early. He would make a big deal out of it and ask me questions of why I didn't tell him that you were coming this early.  
Michael58: Don't worry about it alright Malaya. I will tell him that I told you not to tell him.  
Princess70: Alright.  
Michael58: I will be there shortly.  
Princess70: I can't wait.  
Michael58: Bye.  
Princess70: Byes.**

**Michael58 logged off.**

Michael got up and grabbed his keys to his car. He walked out of his house and headed out to his car. He knew in his mind that this meeting with the eldest McMahon girl was going to be different then the last time. Maybe it would be less timid and she would be less shy and not blushing as much. But he really didn't know how he effected the young seventeen year old McMahon.

8888888888

There was a knock on the door.

Malaya looked up from her computer. "Who is it?"

"It is me Shane."

"Come on in twin bro."

Shane came into the room. "Hey... I saw you leave Stephanie's office dressed like that. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well Stephanie said I needed a singer makeover."

"Singer makeover? Why?"

"I am meeting up with Michael shortly."

"You trying to impress him?"

"No, not really."

"Malaya... I know he is your idol."

"Shane... please don't tell daddy."

"I won't. Please be careful."

"I will be. I promise Shane."

"When are you supposed to meet you with him?"

"Shortly. He will be here with in a half hour if I had to guess."

"A half of an hour. I have to talk to him before you get the chance to talk to him alright."

Malaya raised an eyebrow. "Um... ok what about."

"It isn't important to you. It is the basic guy talk alright."

"Ok..."

Shane left the room.

"_What the heck was that all about? I am sure that Shane isn't going to tell Michael that I really wanted to be a singer and I am stuck doing this for the rest of my life unless I look in the mirror and change." _She thought to herself.

888888888888

Michael had arrived at the arena and saw Shane McMahon outside waiting for him. Michael parked his car and got out of it. He walked over to Shane. "Hello Mr. McMahon."

"Call me Shane."

"Shane. Um do you mind me asking why are you out here?"

"I am here to talk about my older sister Malaya."

"Oh yes?"

"You know she idolizes you right?"

"She idolizes me?"

"Yes. She always has since you were part of the Jackson 5. Now listen to me Mr. Jackson she is my older sister I don't want you hurting her in any way. Seeing the fact that she sees you as her idol maybe you could get her to see that she doesn't really have to follow my father's footsteps in the WWF. Tell her that she could be an idol if she really wants to. She wants to be a singer, but my father has always brought her down so many notches in his career trying to make a name for himself." Shane saw her coming out. "Now don't tell her I said anything about her singing. I will talk to you later Mr. Jackson." With that being said, Shane left in a hurry.

Malaya came out of the arena. "Hello Michael."

"Hello Malaya. My you look beautiful today."

Malaya blushed. "Thank you Michael."

"What made you dress like this?"

"My sister thought it would be a good idea for me to wear this."

"Oh is this like a music makeover?"

"Music makeover?" Malaya laughed. "I suppose you can say that. Come on in Michael. I have a few things to take care of before the show begins tonight. I hope you enjoy it."

"I am sure that I will Malaya."

"Follow me."

Michael began to follow her inside of the building. "Malaya I have a question for you."

"Sure what is it Michael?"

"Why do this job? Didn't you dream of doing something else?"

"I guess the reason why I have this job is because of my father. Just because I am the eldest and could actually do something with this company I guess that is why that my father wanted me on board his crew."

"What did you want to do when you were growing up?"

Malaya sighed. "It might be too late for my dream sadly."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I might not be able to do it."

"What was it?"

Malaya ran her hand through her hair. "I wanted to be a singer."

"A singer? Like me?"

"Yeah. You were my idol clear back when the Jackson five were formed and before you went out on your own to make a name all of your own. I still idolize you to this day."

"Really? Have you ever thought about trying to sing?"

"No, not any more. Thanks to my father I guess I didn't think that it was really all that possible for me to actually go out and sing any more. I guess that really all I ever wanted to do was sing and be good at it. I wouldn't care if I couldn't get sleep because of having this job, but I can't sleep when I am working for my father." She let out a sigh. "Sorry I am rambling."

"It is alright. I am a good listener."

Malaya looked at him. "Now I have a question for you."

"What would that be?"

"Why are you still single. Sorry if it is a tad bit personal, but a hot guy like you should have a wife by now."

"Well, I just haven't met the right girl yet. I am still looking for her as of right now. What about you? A girl like you should have a boyfriend."

Malaya laughed. "No one will date me."

"What do you mean?"

"Michael do you forget who my father is?"

"No, what does this have to do with your father?"

"Every guy friend that I have ever had he has scared them away in some way. I have no guy friends." She let out a sigh. "The only guy friends that I have actually work for the company and that is it. Everyone else is scared of me because my father is such a mean man at times."

"Wow he won't let you date?"

Malaya shook her head. "Nope. He doesn't want me with anyone. He is afraid that I would end up with the wrong person and they would try to steal the company away from him." Malaya shrugged her shoulders. "I never really see that happening really."

"What if you could date someone right now would you?"

"If I met the right person yes. Is that the same way with you?"

"Yes... I just hope that I find a girl that loves to sing and doesn't allow her father to push her around."

"What if the girl has really no choice until she turns 18 then what would you say about that?"

"Then the girl has to have guts of steel to deal with a father like that."

Malaya smiled.

"So what do you have to do that is so last minute?"

"Well, I have to make sure all of the wrestlers are here."

"All of them?" Michael said in shock. Never once did he hear of someone making sure that everyone was there by themselves.

Malaya nodded her head. "It isn't really a job to me."

"It's not?"

Malaya shook her head. "Nope, it is more like a hobby of mine. I am friends with almost all of the wrestlers. They treat me like their daughter that they never had."

"Well I don't think that is really unheard of." Michael said with a smile.

Malaya smiled back at him. "Come on. I hope I don't get you lost in this place."

"Well I hope not." Michael said laughing.

"Well, just in case." She took a hold of his hand blushing some. "I will hold your hand so you don't lose me in these halls. I don't want you to go near the women's locker room."

Michael laughed. "Ok."

She walked to the men's locker rooms. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it brother?" Asked Hulk Hogan's voice.

Malaya laughed.

"Who was that?" Asked Michael.

"That was Hogan." She shook her head. "Him and his personality get people cracking up back here." She then took her attention to the question that Hogan had asked. "Hogan it's the boss's daughter. Are you all decent in there?"

"Yes we are Lalie."

Malaya rolled her eyes. "Come on Michael." She said opening the door.

Michael didn't have a choice, but to follow her into the men's locker room since she still had a hold of his hand.

"Hey Hogan."

Hulk Hogan looked at Malaya. "What is with the change of clothes?"

"Stephie gave them to me."

"Stephanie gave you that outfit? Huh didn't know she had it in her to give you something like that." Hogan looked at Michael who was behind her. "Michael Jackson?"

"Yeah."

He noticed that she was holding his hand. "Lalie you are holding his hand. Is there a reason why you are holding it?"

Malaya blushed. "Hogan..."

"Is there a reason why you are holding his hand? You like him or something?"

"Hogan if you want to keep your job you keep your big mouth shut. Daddy has no idea Michael is here just yet."

"What do you mean your father doesn't know yet? Your old man will be so mad if you don't tell him."

Malaya sighed. "It isn't the first time Hogan. You know that." She said softly to him. "Hogan is everyone here?"

"As far as I know they are. Andre seems to be having a tad bit of trouble. He isn't feeling all that well."

"Why is Andre here. He wasn't supposed to be here until next week."

"Your dad wanted him to come and I guess they are putting him into the storyline somewhere."

Malaya sighed. "Thanks for telling me that Hogan."

"Anything for you sweetpea."

"Well we should go."

"Lalie I want to talk to you after the show is done."

"Ok Hogan."

"Good I will see you after the show."

"See you then." Malaya walked out of the men's locker room dragging Michael behind her. She looked over her shoulder. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to drag you out of there I just wanted to get out of there before s*it hit the fan back there. Hogan always is overprotective of me."

"Is there a reason why he is?"

Malaya shrugged her shoulders. "There is many reason's why Hogan is protective of me. I just rather not say."

DXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it is a tad bit longer, but I wanted to make sure that I had most of the bases covered before I began chapter three or even if I get the chance to write chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: MALAYA'S SECRET

Michael didn't say anything. He knew when she was good and ready to tell him she would. Then he noticed something on her neck... Was that a BRUISE? It looked like someone had tried to choke the life right out of her. He began to wonder why she was being so nervous now and before when she was talking to Hogan. _"What is she hiding from me? Those are hand marks on her neck."_ Thought Michael as he followed her. "Is that all you needed to do Malaya?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It usually takes longer for me to figure out if everyone is here, but I dunno today is different. So are you ready for the show tonight Michael?"

"That depends if the girl interviewing me is ready." He said with a smile.

Malaya blushed. "I'm more than ready Michael."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure Michael."

Stephanie came running up to them. "Hello Mr. Jackson. Malaya daddy is looking for you." she said trying to catch her breath.

"Why is he looking for me?"

"It seems Hogan told him that you were wearing the outfit that you are wearing now."

Malaya's eyes went wide. "Can't he just wait to talk to me about this later?"

"No. He wants to talk to you now."

Malaya let out a sigh. "Stephie do you think that you can keep Michael company?"

"Sure. Yeah I can do that." said the eleven year old girl.

"Alright. I am sorry Michael."

Michael smiled. "That is alright Malaya."

"I will be right back." She said leaving.

Stephanie looked at Michael. "So what do you think of my big sis?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just wanna know what you think of Laya."

"She is a wonderful girl." Michael said with a smile.

"Yeah she is. It is just a shame that she gets yelled at all of the time."

888888888888

Malaya went to her father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Malaya went into her father's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Malaya what the hell is you wearing?!" Vince shouted.

Malaya looked at her father in shock. "I can't wear what I want?"

"NO!"

8888888888888

Shane heard the yelling in his father's office between their dad and his older twin sister. He knew what was going to happen all over again. Malaya would end up getting hurt in some way that she would say 'I hate you' to their father and walk out of the office with some kind of mark on her. Shane heard something go smash in the room. He was about to go in, but remembered how his father could get. The last time that he had gotten involved in something that was only between him and Malaya things ended up happening to him and her both. "You better make it safe out of there Laya... I don't want to see you hurt again by father." He thought to himself as he walked down the hall. He ended up walking down the hallway where Michael and Stephanie were standing and talking to one another. "Hello Stephanie... hello Michael."

"Oh hello again." Michael said with a smile.

"Is everything alright Shane?" Asked Stephanie.

Shane took a deep breath. He didn't want to say anything to worry Stephanie about what was going on between their father and Malaya. He knew Stephanie had no idea what was going on between the two of them and he certainly didn't want to bring her into it. "Everything is fine Stephanie."

"You sure? You are acting like there is something big happening in daddy's office."

"Stephanie I am sure everything is fine." He lied. He hated lying to his little sister, but it had to be done at the moment just because she was still fairly young to find out what really happened between Malaya and their father when they were alone together that would become a brawl later on and only one person would come out the winner and it was always their dad that came out victorious over his twin sister. "I am going to go and talk to Hogan."

"Oh ok." Stephanie said, looking confused at Shane.

Shane smiled at Michael. "I hope you are ready for tonight and I hope you enjoy the show Michael."

"Oh I am sure I will."

Shane bowed his head and left down the hallway. He had to get to Hogan. He had to talk to him. He had to tell him that Malaya and his dad were at it again. He walked to the men's locker room and knocked on the door.

Hogan opened the door. "Shane is there something wrong brother?"

"Actually Hogan there is."

"What is it Shane? You are acting like it is something about Lalie."

"It is about Malaya. You told dad about Malaya being dressed differently. Why?"

"Because she needs to dress professionally not like some kind of hooker."

"Hogan she is in dad's office now. She is going to get in a lot more trouble than just being yelled at and you know it."

Hogan looked at Shane in shock. "He is going to do what he did the last time to her?"

"Maybe a lot worse than the last time and you know it. He almost killed her the last time."

"I know I was there putting ice on her neck for hours."

"I know this. I don't think you should talk to her any more or even that see her. She is going to get hurt this time because of you being over protective of her. So what if she is in love with Michael Jackson you know that he is her idol. She confided in you and you let her down. She had told you everything. She told you more then what she had told her own father. Why turn your back on her. Oh wait never mind don't say anything. She could end up dead this time Hogan. She could end up more broken before. Now she is going to have to explain everything to Michael. She is going to have to tell him that father is beating the hell out of her. I didn't want Michael to even know that father beat the hell out of Malaya every time that they got into a fight. Michael doesn't need to know that Malaya can't defend herself against her own father who is built like a freaking monster." Shane said in pure rage towards the American Hero.

Hogan let out a sigh. "I know you hate me Shane."

"I more than hate you Hogan. You could have very well led my twin sister to her death to her own father. She might not be able to do the show tonight thanks to you."

888888888888

"Get the hell out of my office and go to the makeup trailer." Said Vince in anger.

Malaya slowly got to her feet holding onto her jaw. She had a nice bruise appearing on her left eye as well as a bruise appearing on her chin. Her upper lip was cut open because he had thrown something at her and she dodged it only later to be thrown into the broken glass. She nodded her head and didn't say another word to her father; she just left the room to do as what she was told to do. She hated doing what she was told all of the time. She just wanted to be the person that she always wanted to be not putting on some kind of show, but at the moment she had to because she didn't want anyone to ask her what had happened.

8888888888888

Stephanie leaned up against the wall. "Would you like me to take you to Malaya's office Mr. Jackson?"

Michael smiled at the eleven year old girl. "Please call me Michael. Yes, could you take me there?"

Stephanie bobbed her head up and down. "Yes! Follow me." She said with a smile.

Michael followed the energetic eleven year old down many halls leading up to an office that said 'Malaya McMahon' on the placard on the door.

"You will love her office. I am sure of it."

Michael laughed, he loved her innocence. "I'm sure I will."

"You can wait in here for her. I'm sorry that I have to bolt, but my mom wanted me a while ago. I will see you around though Michael. Bye!" She said running off down the hall.

Michael shook his head. He opened the door to Malaya's office and noticed she wasn't there just yet. He took a deep breath and went inside of the office. He closed the door behind him and walked over to a chair taking a seat while he would wait for her.

88888888888888

Malaya went into the makeup trailer and Sherri was there.

"Malaya what happened to you dear?" Asked Sherri getting up from her chair.

Malaya looked up at her. "It is nothing Sherri." Malaya looked at the makeup artist. "Do you think you could fix this before the show?"

"Yes, Miss McMahon. Have a seat."

Sherri looked at the young McMahon. "Malaya is there something that happened between you and your father again?"

Malaya hissed in pain as concealer was put onto her face. "Why would that matter if it was?"

"Because you are too young to be dealing with Malaya."

"Well, it hasn't stopped him before and you know it Sherri."

"I know. Malaya you should be more careful. You know your father can hurt you or anyone in that matter."

Malaya hissed more. "Well... it isn't like... I allow him to do it." She said through gritted teeth.

"Honey you should go to the police and report him."

"I can't." she hissed out.

"There you go dear all done." said the makeup artist.

"Thank you." Malaya said getting up from her seat. "I am going to go to my office. Sherri I will see you shortly."

"Ok Malaya."

Malaya left the makeup room and walked down many of the halls to get to her office. She opened the door and went inside. She saw Michael sitting there waiting for her. "Michael? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Stephanie?"

"I was with your little sister. She had to meet up with your mom."

Malaya smiled. "How long have you been in here?"

"For a little bit."

"Oh." She looked down.

"Hey is there something wrong?"

She looked up. Her blue eyes began to show some fear. "It is nothing Michael. Nothing you should worry about anyway."

"But I am worried now. I am worried about you." He said getting up out of his seat.

"There is nothing to worry about Michael you are a lover not a fighter and there is nothing to be fighting for at the moment."

Michael walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You are worth fighting for you just don't know it yet."

Malaya blushed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened. "Miss McMahon you and Mr. Jackson are needed for your segment of the show which is the first thing people are going to see on their televisions." Said a male stage hand.

"Thank you." She looked at Michael. "Are you ready?"

"More ready then I will ever be."

The two of them walked out.

"We are going live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Action."

_**"Malaya McMahon here live backstage with one of the pop icons of all time. He is the King of Pop Michael Jackson!"**_

_**Michael came over to her with a smile on his face.**_

_**"Michael welcome to the show. Tell me what are you actually doing here tonight?"**_

_**"I am actually here because I was asked by Mr. McMahon to come here tonight to show his fans who are also my fans that Michael Jackson is here tonight to watch some good old fashioned wrestling and maybe it will give him a chance next year at WrestleMania maybe have me perform a few live numbers for the fans of WWF."**_

_**Malaya smiled at him. "So you are basically hoping next year to hear from my father Mr. McMahon to see if he will allow you to perform live for all of the fans and show them basically the best WrestleMania of all time?"**_

_**"Basically."**_

_**"That is absolutely wonderful."**_

_**"Not as wonderful and beautiful as you are."**__  
_  
"And cut. Wonderful you two."

Malaya blushed. "Thank you." She said rubbing her eye that was caked up with concealer to cover up the nasty bruise that her father had given her. She hissed as she rubbed it.

"You alright?" Michael asked concerned about her

"I am fine." She said after she stopped rubbing her eye.

"Are you sure. It doesn't look like you are fine."

Malaya looked up at him. "I am fine. Trust me Michael I am fine. There is nothing wrong here. Let's just go."

The two of them walked back to her office.

_"Is she trying to cover something up? If she is why cover it up from me. Sure she may not know me, but that doesn't mean that she has to hide something like this. She needs to learn to trust people sometime. If she wants a career in music she is going to have to stand up for what she believes in. Not only that she needs to tell people if something is bothering her."_ Thought Michael.

Malaya opened the door and went inside.

Michael followed her into the office. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" She asked taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Is there something that is going on between you and your father?"

"As in?"

"Is he abusing you?"

Malaya's eyes went wide. "No, what would give you that idea?"

Michael walked up to her. He put his hand near her eye.

Malya flinched.

"You flinched because I touched you." He lightly stroked where the concealer was. Slowly he was removing each layer of concealer. A bruise slowly appeared around her eye. "Malaya where did you get that?"

"What?"

"That bruise where did you get it from?"

"I ran into a door." she lied. She didn't want to tell Michael what really had happened.

"It was your father wasn't it." He noticed something about her eyes. Her eyes were starting to become glossy. "It was him?"

Malaya looked down at the desk.

Michael tilted her head up so he could look into her blue eyes. "Why did you let him do this to you?"

"It isn't like I had a choice Michael. He is way stronger than me."

Michael tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear to get it out of her eyes. "You know you can do something about this."

"I can't do anything about it. If it goes to court there will be no way that he would go into jail. I know this. I am sure that he won't go to jail."

"Does it matter if he goes to jail? It looks like tonight you should have a place to stay." He said softly to her.

"I would have no place to go as of now."

"You do. You can stay with me tonight if you like."

Malaya blushed. "Thanks, but no thanks Michael. I couldn't bring you into this."

"Malaya if you know it or not by looking at that bruise that is on your face, I feel that you will be safer at my house."

"Michael I can't do that to you."

"I won't take no for an answer Malaya. You will stay with me for the night."

"I can't Michael. It will just get me in more trouble."

"Please just stay with me. I don't want you to get hurt." Michael said pleading with her.

Malaya sighed. "I can't Michael."

"I am sure that they won't mind. I don't mind having you there."

Malaya stood up. "Michael I can't. I want to, but I can't. I am sorry, but I can't."

"Please it will make me feel better."

Malaya sighed. "Alright, but since you are really worried."

"We can get to know each other better."

"Know each other better? Michael I feel like we know each other better then we think we do."

"I am talking about putting more of a foundation down for our friendship."

"And take it to the next level if it gets to that. Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Yeah if it gets to that level yes."

Malaya blushed.

"Come on let's get some stuff ready and we can leave."

"We can't leave now. I have to go and talk to Hogan before I leave."

"Ok. You can meet up with him now if you like and I can wait here for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Malaya hugged Michael. She didn't realize this at the moment how well her small frame fit up against his small tall frame. "I will be back."

"Ok." Michael watched her leave the room. Did she realize anything? Did she realize that he wanted to get to know her more than just on the level that he was telling her? He did want a relationship with her. He had been alone for so long and didn't have a girlfriend in a while and he hated being alone.

8888888888

Malaya knocked on the door to the men's locker room.

Hogan opened the door. He looked down and saw Malaya standing there. "Lalie what are you doing here?"

"I am here to talk to you."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Oh no reason at all."

"I have a lot of stuff to tell you."

"Ok come on in."

"None of the guys are there are they?"

"No, they all are wandering the hallways."

"Ok." She came into the room.

Hogan closed the door. "Malaya... did he hurt you again?"

"Daddy did hurt me again."

"You didn't leave again?"

"I couldn't leave Hogan. I am going to be leaving tonight though."

"What do you mean?"

"I am leaving with Michael."

"What do you mean you are leaving with Michael?"

"I am not going home tonight."

"You are going to go and stay with him?"

"Yes, I am going to stay with him."

"What if he tries something with you?"

"Hogan listen to me... I know you are protective of me, but please understand my choice of leaving with him. I know he won't hurt me. Michael is a good person."

"Michael may be a good person, but how well do you know him?"

"Hogan are you saying that he might rape me or something?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"You are telling me that you don't trust Michael because of his skin tone?"

"That isn't what I am trying to say Lalie. You wouldn't understand."

"You are an adult and you are saying that I will not understand the concept behind your reasoning?!" She yelled.

"Lalie."

"No, I am done talking to you Hogan." She said storming out of there. She walked down the halls back to her office and went inside. "You ready?" She asked trying to hold tears back.

"Yeah I am ready. Are you ok?"

"I will be fine once we get out of here." She said softly.

"Ok."

The two of them walked out of the arena to his car. Little that they knew the press was there getting everything on tape and in the morning things would be going out of control because the press was going to have even more of a hay-day having fun trying to get the inside scoop on why Michael Jackson was leaving with the billion dollar tycoon wrestling's daughter Malaya McMahon.

Michael took her bag and put it into the back of his car.

Malaya got into the car as Michael closed the trunk of his car.

Michael got into the car. "Oh I hope you don't mind chimps."

"Bubbles right."

"Yes, that is right. He is waiting for me at home."

Malaya smiled. "Awe that is so cute."

"I am sure he will like you."

"I am not sure about that one."

"I am sure he will." He said as he drove down the high way. "So, tell me do you have one more year of school left?"

"I would be in school now. I graduated this year earlier." She said softly.

"You could do whatever you wanted to now."

"I know. I think I am going to start now. Start fresh."

"Like what do you want to do?"

"I think I just want to take the chance and become a singer."

"Good choice. I can help you out with that."

Malaya looked at him. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah I sure. I want to help you. I am sure that you will become a wonderful singer."

Malaya blushed. "Not as good as you."

"Make some appearances with me and it will be fine. You will be as wondrous as me."

"Wondrous Michael that is a rather big to start calling me that. I don't think I will be wondrous just yet."

"Well you could travel with me starting whenever you want to maybe sing with me on one of my songs for starters to get you into the world of being a pop icon."

Malaya smiled. "That sounds good."

"When would you love to start that?"

"Soon as possible."

"I go on tour next week for my Bad album."

"Is it alright if I go with you then?"

"You can come when ever. Just make sure you have your stuff with you."

"I will. Michael."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you for everything."

"I haven't even done nothing yet." He said parking the car.

"You have no idea what you have done for me. You have made me feel like I am useful in some kind of way. Not in the way that my father used me. You make me feel like I am wanted for more then just what I am doing now."

They both got out and went inside for the night to get sleep that they needed. Tomorrow would start a whole new life for Malaya and she didn't know it yet.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: MEDIA SUCIDE

Michael yawned as she was finally waking up to a new day. Last night was still fresh in his mind, he rolled out of bed to check on Malaya. He walked out of his room only dressed in silk black boxers, walking to the guest bedroom where Malaya was sleeping. He knocked on the door to see if she was still asleep.

"Who is it?" Asked the groggy seventeen year old.

"It is me Michael is it alright if I come in?"

"Yeah sure. Come one in."

Michael went inside of the room. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept pretty good. Thank you for allowing me to stay here for the night."

"You are welcome. I knew that if you would have gone home there would have more damage done to you."

"Damage? Yeah there would have been coming home to pain. More pain then I would want to feel again."

"I think you should move in here."

"You want me to move in?" She asked blushing as she sat up. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I am sure. I am sure Bubbles won't mind having you here as company that will be a guest in this house until you figure out what you want to do. Maybe you should call your brother to you get your things brought here to the house. I will personally take care of everything else."

"Micheal that is so kind of you."

"Let me do this for you so you don't end up getting killed by the man that you call your father."

Malaya sighed. "Are you sure you want me to stay here? I mean the tabloids will go insane when they find stuff out like this."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what they think at the moment as long as you are safe."

"As long as I am safe Michael am I going to have to change everything about me just to live here and not be known as Malaya McMahon while I am living here?"

"I wouldn't mind what you do." He said walking over to the bed. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Malaya smiled. "You can have a seat Michael. I don't bite."

Michael smiled and put his hand on her arm. He jerked his hand back. "You are freezing." He felt her forehead. "You are burning up. You aren't feeling well are you?"

Malaya shook her head.

"Let me lay in bed next to you to see if that helps warm you up some."

"Ok." She said shivering.

Michael quickly got under the covers and put his arms around her cold waste. "You are freezing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would have said something when you would have asked Michael."

Michael smiled. "Do you think you will be up to getting a hold of your brother today?"

"I think I will need to call him." She said reaching over to the table to grab her cell phone. She dialed Shane's number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Shane."

"Malaya where are you at?"

"I am at Michael's."

"Why are you at Michael's?"

"Dad beat the h*ll out of me again. Michael wanted me to stay with him and that is what I am going to do."

"What do you want me to do Malaya?"

"I was wondering if you could bring my stuff to Michael's house."

"Um sure you just be safe sis. I don't want you to get hurt because of something stupid."

"I know."

"Is Michael going to take good care of you until you come home."

"Michael is taking very good care of me at the moment. I am sick Shane."

"You should go to the hospital. What if your problem is coming back again."

"It won't come back Shane. Just bring my stuff by please."

"Are you freezing?"

"Yes, but I got Michael's heat next to me."

"Ok as long as you get your heat up in your body you should be fine. It sounds like it is coming out, but it is a good thing that Michael is offering his body heat to you."

"Ok I will see you later Shane?"

"Yeah. Give me a call when you want me to stop by and I will be sure to bring it on over. You just rest right now."

"Ok."

"I love you sis."

"I love you too bro."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up her phone and put it back on the table.

"He is alright with you being here?" Michael asked snuggling closer to her.

"He just told me to be careful."

"He cares for you. I can tell." Michael said with a smile.

Malaya smiled. "Yeah it is good to have a brother like that. He is just an awesome person. He has always tried to bail me out of trouble with my dad." She said softly as she looked over at him.

Michael looked over at her. "I have gotten you out of trouble this time. Your father will never touch you again."

Malaya smiled. "I know he won't."

"Tomorrow if you feel up to it we will go out and go shopping."

"Shopping? Shopping for what?"

"Shopping for your outfit when you go on tour with me."

Malaya smiled. "Michael that is sweet of you, but I don't think that would be a good idea for you to buy me everything that I would need."

"I want to trust me I want to buy these things for you. Starting tomorrow you will be going to a salon."

"For what?"

"For your hair. You don't want people to know you as Malaya McMahon do you?"

Malaya shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Good. Now lets watch a little bit of television to see what the reporters caught from last night."

"You mean from the wrestling show."

"Yeah." Michael said turning on the television.

"_**This just in for Entertainment Today we have a breaking story from last nights wrestling show that was in Los Angeles, California. Michael Jackson was seen leaving the arena last night with the owner of the WWF's daughter Malaya McMahon. He was looking rather cozy with her. He was carrying her bag for her in this photo. We know that they have met three nights before this live event at the music benefit."**_

Malaya's eyes went wide. "How did they get a picture of us together leaving the arena. My father usually makes sure that no one is there."

Michael looked at her. "I am sure that they tried to get close enough to actually see who it was I mean my car was close enough to the arena. I have no idea why they would get a picture like that. It just doesn't seem right at all. I mean I didn't want you to get involved. They are probably going to try and get a story from us of why we were together that night."

"You mean that they won't stop until they get something. I mean we are only friends and only friends nothing more. They can't really make it a major tabloid unless we allow them to do so, which I highly doubt that they would do."

"Well, Malaya that is why I am going to change your form so your dad won't know it is actually you. It would not end well if he found out that it was you there with me on stage. You said so yourself that you father is not a really nice man. Not if he hits his own daughter."

"Michael... if I allow you to buy me the things will you leave everything else be. Not say anything to the people out there or the reporters that Vincent Kennedy McMahon the owner of the WWF is an abuser a child hitter. The reporters would have a hay-day about it and it wouldn't give good publicity for the company. I still want my father's company to do well even if I am not there."

"I understand that."

Just then the doorbell rang.

Michael let out a sigh. "It is probably Paul."

"Paul?"

"Paul McCartney. He said that he wanted to meet you and I had talked to him on the phone last night. He said that he was going to make a rush over here as soon as he found out that you were here."

Malaya blushed. "What is up with guys wanting to meet me after I look like this. I don't look all that great Michael. I had the sh*t beaten out of me."

Michael got up out of the bed. "Well, do you want to meet him? He seems like a fan of yours."

Malaya got up out of the bed. "I guess so." She said shivering. "It isn't like I won't get the chance to meet him again."

"Let me get dressed. I am sure Bubbles got the door."

"Michael are you here?" Paul's voice said ringing through out the entire apartment.

"I am here Paul just give me a few minutes. I need to get dressed."

"Alright."

Michael rushed back to his room to get dressed in something more for the day time wear. Michael came back to her room. "Do you want to change into some of these." He asked holding out one of his blue button up shirts and a pair of his blue jeans.

Malaya blushed. "How can you be so sure that they will fit me?"

"They might they are worth a shot aren't they?"

"Yeah." Malaya said, taking them from him. "I will be down in a second."

"Ok." Michael said leaving the room.

Malaya looked at the outfit that was in her hand. She shook her head and got dressed. Much to her surprise it had fit her. She headed down the stairs. She heard Michael and Paul talking to one another.

"So what is her name?"

"Malaya McMahon."

"She is the WWF Owner's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Wow how did you meet her?"

"I met her at a music benefit."

"Wow. Michael can I say something?"

"Sure Paul."

"You sound like you are in love with her already. Even though she is Vince McMahon's daughter."

"I don't know what to say Paul really. She is a beautiful girl. She is everything that I have been looking for. So much more then that."

"You got it bad man."

"I do not." Michael said going red in the face.

Malaya came into the room. "Hope I am not interrupting anything." Malaya said with a smile.

"Malaya good for you to join us." Michael said with a smile.

Malaya came over to him. "Hello." She said smiling once again.

"Malaya this is Paul and Paul this is Malaya." Michael said introducing the Beetle band member and the WWF Owner's daughter to each other.

Malaya bowed her head. "It is nice to meet you Paul."

"Nice to meet you too Malaya the pleasure is all mine."

Malaya chuckled. "I am sure it is."

"I heard the news this morning it is all over the place. Malaya McMahon and Michael Jackson seen together. Are they a couple? Is this Michael Jackson's new girlfriend. If so why is she only seventeen." Paul said chuckling.

"Well, the strange thing about that picture was Malaya was just coming to stay with me for the night. Her father was kind of not being very nice to her at all."

Malaya's hand went up to her bruise that was on her eye.

"He kind of beat her."

"Beat her? You mean hit her?"

"Michael!" Malaya yelled.

"Yes?"

"You said you wouldn't tell. I don't want anyone to know about him doing that. You knew that." Malaya said trying to remain calm.

"I am sorry."

"I am just going to go upstairs." She said leaving the two men to talk.

Paul looked at Michael. "That is the one thing you didn't want to do mate."

"Oh I know. I am sorry that I did that to her. I didn't mean to."

"She sounded so sensitive."

"Yeah she is. She is a little bitter on that matter of her father being the way she was."

"You should go and check on her. I have to get going any way."

"Ok."

"I will talk to you later Michael."

"Talk to you later Paul."

8888888888

Malaya sat in the room that Michael had given to her and she was sitting on the bed. Her blue eyes showed pain and sorrow. She hated the fact that Michael had betrayed her already and she had only known him in person for only five days. She had known him on the computer for much longer. She ran her black painted finger nails through her hair. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly in a sigh.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

Michael opened the door. "You alright?"

Malaya shook her head. "Do I look like I am alright Michael. I trusted you not to tell anyone that my father beat me."

"Malaya I am sorry that I had said that about your dad to Paul, but Paul does ask these kinds of things. I am sorry I really am." He said coming over to her.

"Is that all you can say Michael that you are really sorry? Come on Michael I am almost eighteen I know these kind of things. People just don't say sorry unless they really care about the person in some kind of relationship kind of way."

Michael put his hands on her shoulders. "I do care for you Malaya more then you will ever know."

Then the door bell rang.

"That has to be Shane." She said pulling away from him. She headed down the stairs and went to the front door. She opened it. "Hey Shane." she said pulling him into a hug.

Shane hugged her back. "It is good to see that you are doing alright."

"I am doing just great."

"You are doing better then what you were last night?"

"Yeah. I am."

"That is good. Here are your things that you have asked for." Shane said jestering to the suitcase that was by his side.

"Thanks for bringing them to me."

"How long are you going to be staying here?"

"For a while Shane. I promise that I will keep in touch with you and Stephie while I am gone. I am not going to keep in touch with daddy."

"He is going to worry about you and you know that."

Malaya shrugged her shoulders. "He hit me Shane. What can I say about that? He really hurt me."

Shane took a step forward and looked at her cheek. "Wow he really did a number on you this time. I really wish he wouldn't hit you. I kind of think that it isn't fair that he had hit you."

Malaya shrugged her shoulders again. "It is some what my fault though."

"So you planning on going on tour with Michael?"

"Probably."

"Malaya just please be careful. You are my sister and I love you and I really don't want to see you get hurt by him. He may say he care for you, but you can't be none to careful about it."

"I know."

"Now, you just give me calls when you get the chance to. I don't want you to forget about me."

Malaya smiled. "I sure the h*ll won't forget you. I know that it is hard for you to let me go Shane, but you need to."

"Oh by the way. What was up with the picture from the Entertainment Today?"

Malaya's eyes went wide. "You saw that?"

"I saw that on my way out the door."

"Did dad see it?"

"No, dad didn't see it at all. He was busy with Hulk Hogan to even notice that. Hogan is staying away from you now on. He has no right to see you ever. He hurt you in a way that you don't know of just yet. He told dad that you were wearing that outfit. You would have been on his a*s like there was no tomorrow and I know that. Sadly I told him to stay away from you. Do you think that you can do that Malaya? Staying away from him even though that he had given you so much fatherly advice."

"I am going to stay away from him I promise you that."

"Good Malaya. I will be seeing you around then."

"Ok. I will see you around Shane."

Shane gave her a hug. "I will see you soon."

Malaya gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you."

Shane handed over her suitcase. Shane waved good-bye and left.

Malaya brought her bag into the house.

Michael came down the stairs. "Shane was being really nice to you."

"Yeah Shane is always nice to me. Why wouldn't he be? He is my twin after all."

"That is true. Do you want me to carry that to you room?"

Malaya chuckled. "Michael I am more then capable to carry my suitcase up to my room. I am not really ill to not carry it."

"I am just worried that is all."

Malaya shook her head. "Don't worry about it. She picked it up and walked past him. She began to walk up to her room.

The next thing Michael knew there was a crashing sound and Malaya and her suitcase was coming back down the stairs. Michael ran up to the staircase. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." She said holding her head.

"You sure that was quite a fall you had."

"I am fine I am sure." she said getting up slowly.

"Here let me carry your suitcase for you. I don't want to see you take a tumble like that you just had." Michael said taking her suitcase up the stairs.

Malaya followed him.

"What made you tumble like that?"

"I felt dizzy that was all Michael. I guess I didn't feel dizzy when I was heading up the stairs at first."

"You should rest."

"Michael I don't want to rest. There is so much that you want to do and I want to be able to do that stuff with you."

"Well, that stuff will be starting tomorrow. I was planning on just staying home today and relax a little."

"The Michael Jackson wants to relax. Wow that is kind of hard to believe."

"Well, you can believe it Malaya." He said putting it by her bed. "You have so much to learn."

"I know this."

"The one thing that you need to learn first... please have a seat." Said Michael sitting down on her bed.

Malaya nodded her head and took a seat right next to him. "What is the first thing that I need to learn?"

"Try your best to keep your private life away from the public. They don't need to know what you do on your time off. They want to know, but it is best to keep it away from the public. That is the only thing that really should matter. Two... well, you want to make sure that you take breaks during your tours just to make sure that you keep yourself working properly. You don't want to be tired for a concert. Trust me that never really ends well. You will be too tired to do anything."

"Oh."

"You sound shocked?"

"A little. I mean I am going to be starting this life with you on the road and I am just going to be... oh wow. It will be a little odd for me."

"It may be odd, but I am sure that you will be able to cope with it."

"I hope I can."

"I am sure you can. You are doing a good job with your father's work place and if you do a good job there and there will be no problem for you in the music department."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Michael said putting his arm around her shoulders. "I know you can make it."

"Michael... you want me to color my hair... what color are we talking about?"

"Hm... I am not sure. I was going to leave that to the stylist. They usually can get good hair colors for women out there. At least from what I have seen." Michael said with a shrug.

Malaya chuckled. "I never colored my hair before."

"Never?"

"No, never."

"Wow. This will be your first."

"Yeah."

"Now Malaya try to rest a little ok?"

"Rest a little? Come on Michael there is no reason why I should get the rest now."

"You should. I want to make sure that you are ready for tomorrow."

"I will be ready for tomorrow. I promise. I just want to have fun Michael. Maybe talk a little more. Like what we would like in our other halves. I am sure you have dreamed of your other half."

Michael laid back on the bed. A smile came to his lips. "Yeah I have actually."

"What is your other half like if you had to describe her."

Michael let out a sigh. "She would be younger then me of course."

"How much younger?"

"It wouldn't really matter to me how much younger she would be. But younger would be great."

"What else?"

"She would have a sense of closure of her life. Not running away from anything. She loves a challenge unless it is her father beating the crap out of her then I would expect her to run away and run away fast."

"Is that all?"

"No, she would not turn out to be Billie Jean from my hit song."

Malaya scrunched her nose. "There are very few girls that could be a Billie Jean. It sucks I know, but it is all the truth sadly."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What would you like in your guy?"

"My other half? Hm... He would be some kind of famous person. Just because I am a famous woman just because I am always behind my father's shadow all of the time. I want him to love me for who I am not what I am. I don't want to be loved because I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon's daughter I want to be loved for the singer that I always can be."

"Oh that is understandable."

"Yeah. He has to be sweet. If he is a singer maybe come up on the stage with me and perform."

"Perform with you that would be a good quality I believe."

"We seem to know what we both want in our other halves. Which is a good thing. Michael I really hope that you meet your other half."

"I hope so as well."

I'll update shortly I promise. Please review.


	5. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
